vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Regina (I Reincarnated for Nothing)
Summary Regina is an Artifact made from Demite almost 200 years prior to the story. Thanks to being created from Demite, she gained a will of herself becoming an Artificial Human. As the Hero's Party get a Quest to save the Elves, she meets them and her belief are tested, is she truly just a tool or something more? Her answer its gave by Artpe and her own hands after she leaves the "cage" that bound her. Later, she joins the Hero's Party as their Mage to saved Humanity from the Demon King who wanted to transform all humans in Demons to steal their free will with his Absolute Obedience. In her journey, she saves the World and becomes the successor of the Winter Queen. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher. Higher versus Demonic beings Name: Regina De Patreta Elocants Rodelrote, New Winter Queen Origin: I Reincarnated For Nothing Gender: Female Age: 219 Classification: Alive Artifact, Demite - Artificial Human, Winter Magician, Archmage Powers and Abilities: Level 380, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Via Observation), Regeneration (Low - has increased regeneration via Mana), Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Energy Manipulation (Via Mana), Accelerated Development (As she is a member of the Hero's Party, she shares Maetel development and Acceleration constitution), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Mana and Magical Energy), Self-Sustenance (Type 3, at his level, she doesn't need to sleep), Telepathy (Talking), Flight (Via Flight Magic), Danmaku (Can create several hundreds of attacks at once), Reactive Evolution (As a member of the Hero's Party, she acquired Maetel aptitude and talent of awakening skills and adapting to external or internal agents), Dimensional Storage (Via Dimensional Pouch), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the effects of her skills, items, and magic spells by infusing Mana within them; Can buff other characters to increase their power and give them elemental properties to their attacks; Can boost her or others speed via Spirits of Wind), Statistics Reduction (Can debuff several thousand of foes all at once - power and speed), Elemental Manipulation (As he reached the peak of Humanity), Ice Manipulation (Her strongest magic as she become the successor of the Winter Queen), Wind Manipulation (Her second strongest type of magic), Matter Manipulation (Via Frozen Bite), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate at the same time several thousands of humans), Power Nullification (Via Ice Dragon's Rage and via Aura), Summoning (Via Children of Winter), Ice Aura (Regina's aura will freeze anything within it range, including the Mana within someone thus negating them the ability to use magic spells; even intangible things like light will be frozen), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation (Every level increase the power of one's soul, a difference of one level can be fatal), Curse Manipulation (Via Leveling System as at her level, Curses don't work), Cold Manipulation (Via Leveling System and her level; likely Immune to Cold as she is the new Winter Queen), Heat Manipulation (Via Leveling System and her level), Rage Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Via Leveling System, at her level such things won't affect her), Mind Manipulation (Comparable with Artpe who can resist to her mind manipulation that could affect several thousands of humans), Poison Manipulation (Resisted to Demon's King Aura which was poisonous) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 380). Higher versus Demonic beings Speed: FTL (As she can reacted and fight with the Light Spirit King, a being who it's light itself) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 380). Higher versus Demonic beings Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 380) Stamina: Very high (As she reached the peak of Humanity; all Winter Queen's power were given to her increasing her stats) Range: Extended with weapon Standard Equipment: Staff, Eyes of Prophecy (A high-rank Artifact that allows one to access magic by looking at the enemy's Mana flow) Intelligence: Above Average as she was alive for over 200 years and known as the closest mage to reach the boundary between Mana and Demonic Energy in experimentations. Weaknesses: Not good at melee fight if she can't use her spells. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mana Manifestation: Its the most basic mana technique. It let the user manipulate mana for a limited variety of effects like engraving letters into wood using hot mana. Mana Manipulation: It's the advanced mana technique that let a character to manipulate Mana for different effects and spells. Ice Dragon's Rage: An ultimate-rank Ice-type spell that has a short-range. It will first release a cold air that nullifies and restrict one's Mana and Physical Movement. Then an ice storm will condense in a very small region before being shot which will freeze and destroy the target. Land of Ice: An Ice-type magic spell that will restrain one movement. Spirits of Wind: A hasten buff magic that increases one speed. Frozen Bite: The highest known Ice-type magic that will freeze anything including intangible things like light and Mana. It will freeze the target from within then crush and melt it. Children of Winter: From within the cold Mana released by Regina, spirits will start to appear. Winter Queen's Nail: It will create an Ice Spear with strong offensive power that will pierce the target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:I Reincarnated For Nothing Category:Golems Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7